


School with the Holmes boys

by ZippyMcakeson



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: BBC, Fanfiction, Fighting, Gen, Kidlock, Love, Romance, highschool, playing pirate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-07 19:27:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12847926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZippyMcakeson/pseuds/ZippyMcakeson
Summary: Imagine: Mycroft in high school, Sherlock in primary/elementary school, and Mycroft gets into a fight for a girl that he has a crush on but never told.





	School with the Holmes boys

“Now remember when you see any equation similar to logex=3… where the base is e... rewrite it as ln3.” States Mr. Alexander circling the problem on the whiteboard; as the bell ending the day rang out through the school. Everyone starts to gather all their school supplies heading out of the classroom. “Don’t forget there is a test next friday, and have a great weekend everyone.” states Mr. Alexander as we leave. Walking out into the hallway I make my way to my locker. Grabbing my backpack stowing away my maths book and binder with some other subjects. Feeling satisfied about everything in my bag I zip it up about to stand to close my locker when something tackles me. “(Y/N)!!!” Screamed a tiny voice as little arms wrap themselves around my neck. “Hey Sherlock, how was school?” I  chuckled pulling the small boy into a hug ruffling his hair in the process. “Good I learned something new today in maths class.” I raise an eyebrow closing the door to my locker turning my full attention to Sherlock. “Oh really, what sort of thing?” Sherlock’s eyes lit up at the question before he speaks. “What is 5+10+15?” I look up at the ceiling of the hallway instantly solving the simple question, but decides to play dumb. “Oh this is a hard one…..don’t tell me I got this uh…” I kneel down on the ground sitting on my legs in front of Sherlock; and start to count on my fingers. Reaching ten I snap my finger smiling at the small curly haired boy in front of me. “I got it is 39…. right?”

Small giggles filled the hallway as Sherlock’s tiny voice rang throughout the small giggles. “NO its 30 (Y/N)!” Said the small boy smiling. “Is it… I for sure it was 39…., well you will have to help me with my maths homework.” I commented standing up from my kneeling position. Sherlock giggles once more before standing up himself. Sherlock takes off his tiny backpack placing it on the ground then picks up my large heavy backpack. “I’m big boy pirate, smart and strong!” Grunted Sherlock. Smirking I lift up on the handle of the backpack relieving some of the weight from the small 1st grader’s shoulders and back. “I can see that, are you sure you don’t want to trade backpacks.” Sherlock shook his head with a smile. “OK tell me when it gets too heavy alright?” He nods as we began to walk down the corridor  “Have you told Mycroft, of what you have learnt today?” Sherlock’s smile faded at the question as he slowly shook his head. “Mycroft is in a bad mood...he wouldn’t want to know.” My heart fell at the words whispered from the small boy. “Why is he upset?” “There is was a boy who kept saying mean things about you….and Mycroft didn’t like it.”  

With narrow eyes I glance down at Sherlock with a confused look. “Sherlock what do you m__” I was cut off with the sound of screaming a what sounded like someone getting thrown into the lockers.  Rounding the corner Sherlock and I were faced with Mycroft and the school’s prize football player Richard Miles. Richard was on the floor holding his jaw staring up at Mycroft with pure shock in his eyes. Soon the shock turned to rage as he tackles Mycroft from the waist down into the other set of lockers. “Mycroft!” Sherlock and I said at the same time. Sherlock drops my heavy backpack springing forward; latching on to Richard’s torso delivering small punches to the jock’s muscle built back. “Sherlock!” I screamed stepping forward to grab the small boy but Richard swung an elbow back knocking Sherlock straight in the jaw sending him into the the lockers. The fight seemed to stop at the sound of Sherlock hitting the lockers. “Sherlock!” I cried clambering to my knees picking up the small boy who's sobbing holding his bruised jaw. Richard stood up chuckling at the Sherlock’s whimpering sending one more punch against Mycroft’s face before standing up completely. Grabbing a hold of my jacket pulling me from Sherlock into his arms Richard lower his mouth to my ear whispering. “See baby, I’m the king of this school, you could do better with me than a Holmes.”

Mycroft slowly pulled himself to his feet laying eyes on to Sherlock then me. Rage filled his chest as Richard tries to hold me close whispering into my ear. With that Mycroft turned Miles around sending a strong punch to his temple knocking him rather unconscious. Once more I feel to my knees cradling Sherlock. A few seconds later Mr. Bleckley the school principal ran out of his office. “What happened here?” “Richard was harassing me and Mycroft stood up for me...then unfortunately Richard got violent and punched Mycroft in front of me and Sherlock his little brother.” “Sherlock went to go help, and Richard elbow him in the jaw; Mycroft was just protecting his little brother.” Mr. Bleckley nods in understanding walking over to the lump of muscle on the floor picking him up and sitting up up against the locker. “Shoot son, you gave a rather strong blow to Mr. Miles here; go to the nurse and take your brother also I don’t want to see you until Monday, and everything will be dealt with understand?”  Mycroft nods picking up his school bags, then Sherlock who instantly wraps his arms around his big brother’s neck.

Once in the nurse’s offices Sherlock was instantly pull aside to be examined. I was handed a first aid kit to clean the small cuts on Mycroft’s cheek, eyebrow and knuckles. Pulling up a chair I sit across from the elder Holmes slowly dabbing his wounds. “This might sting a bit.” I whisper as I continue to clean his wounds on response Mycroft nods then hisses a bit at the sudden sting of pain. “Sorry...that was brave of you to challenge Richard like that...you know?” “Well I could let him say those things…” A smile appears on my lips as I finish up cleaning up his wounds. My hand slowly slides from his forehead to his cheek then his shoulder. Mycroft leans into the touch closing his eyes a small smile pulls at his lips as he does so. Opening his eyes he leans up grabbing the side of my face pulling me into a deep kiss.

Pulling apart we stared at each other with red flushed faces. Sherlock’s tiny voice rang behind us as he pushes us apart. “eww, don’t do that again.” Stated Sherlock narrowing his eyes in disgust as he pushes me into a chair away from Mycroft. Chuckling Mycroft and I pick up our bags and with Sherlock by Mycroft’s side. We all walked out hand in hand to the underground. “Can (Y/N) stay over tonight, she still needs help with her maths homework?” asked Sherlock pulling on Mycroft’s school suit jacket. A small giggle escaped my lips as Mycroft glances up from Sherlock with a confused expression. “Why don’t you tell Mycroft what you learned today maybe he will get it right.” Sherlock’s eyes sparkle at the idea looking up at his big brother who is giving him his full attention. “What is 5+10+15?” Mycroft taught for a second displaying wide smirk “40.” he said with content. Sherlock stared up at his brother with shocked eyes then smiled shaking his head. “No silly you got it wrong just like (Y/N), it’s 30!” Mycroft laughed a genuine laugh ruffling Sherlock’s hair before scanning his and Sherlock’s Oyster Cards.

Turning to me Mycroft softens his eyes before speaking. “You are welcomed to come along home, I don’t think Mum and Dad would mind.” “Yeah! Mummy loves company, plus you are with Mycroft, she will really like that.” Smiling I nod scanning my own Oyster Card, “I would love to come.” Sherlock jumps up cheering and Mycroft’s eyes lit up with joy. “Yeah! Now we can play pirate even more, call me Captain Holmes!” Shouted Sherlock jumping on the awaiting tube carriage.  


End file.
